You're The Only One
by Han Jimi
Summary: FF pertama starring Boyfriend! Spesial buat ulangtahun Hyunseong oppa 2012. Hyunseong membuat Jeongmin sakit hati dan semua member BF marah, bahkan kayaknya Kwangmin ngamuk tuh! Suck at summary, just read. Pairs : SeongJeong main , KwangWoo, DongYoung, with B*r* Sistar. Oneshoot.


Judul : You're The Only One

Kategori : Screenplays

Genre : Romance, Angst Rating : T (PG-15)

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang muncul dan dipermainkan seenaknya oleh author disini milik Tuhan dan keluarganya masing-masing, bukan milik author. Kecuali Shim Hyunseong #dibabat

Peringatan : Yaoi, gaje,cerita pasaran, alur bertele-tele atau mungkin kecepetan, member out of character, tapi author berusaha sebisa mungkin agar sifat dan sikap mereka sesuai dengan aslinya berdasarkan fakta-fakta yang beredar, kecuali Hyunseong-oppa yang jadi jahat begitu kayaknya

~(You're The Only One)~

"Jadi, mulai hari ini kita jadian, ya? Meskipun cuma sebagai pasangan sementara," Tanya Jeongmin hanya untuk meyakinkan.

Namja didepannya mengangguk, "Ne. Aku nggak akan melepaskanmu, Jeongmin-ah."

"Kau akan selalu ada disisiku dan akan selalu memelukku? Janji?"

"Aku janji." Ucap Hyunseong, "Dan aku akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau sampai membuatmu menangis."

"Kalau kita harus putus?" Tanya Jeongmin takut-takut.

Hyunseong terdiam sebentar, "Saat aku nggak memelukmu dan membiarkanmu menangis itulah tanda bahwa kita putus, oke?"

Jawaban itu sukses menohok hati Jeongmin.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa kalau nggak memelukmu dan melihatmu menangis." Hyunseong menambahkan sambil tersenyum. Jeongmin balas memamerkan senyum secerah matahari-nya sebelum menghambur ke pelukan namja itu.

"Saranghae, hyung."

"Nado saranghae, Jeongmin-ah."

~(You're The Only One)~

"Hyung, kenapa kau membawaku ke kebun sepi di musim dingin begini?" Tanya Jeongmin. Tapi Hyunseong hanya diam saja, dan hal itu semakin membuat cemas Jeongmin.

"Aku..."

"Aku tahu, hyung, Bora-noona menyatakan cintanya padamu, kan?" Jeongmin tersenyum getir, "Dan, kau menyukainya juga? Begitu?"

"Jeongmin-ah, aku..."

"Kau menerimanya?"

Hyunseong menggeleng pelan, pandangannya tertuju pada tumpukan salju di tanah.

Jeongmin maju beberapa langkah, lalu berhenti saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dada Hyunseong.

"Kau nggak atau belum menerimanya? Atau mungkin kau hanya nggak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya padaku?" Namja ikal itu sudah mulai merasakan panas di matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Jeongmin-ah."

"Kau menyukaiku atau nggak? Kalau iya, sentuh pipiku."

Hyunseong menyentuh pipi putih dingin itu.

"Apa kau menyayangiku? Kalau iya, sentuh bibirku."

Jemari panjang itu menyentuh bibir tipis itu.

"Ka-kalau kau mencintaiku, peluk aku."

Diam. Hening. Hyunseong hanya diam berdiri dan itu membuat pelupuk mata Jeongmin dipenuhi air.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Jeongmin-ah."

Bahu Jeongmin bergetar, ia sudah nggak mampu lagi menahannya dan akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh, ia menangis terisak tepat didepan Hyunseong sambil menunduk sementara bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh keatas salju, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangnya sendiri, menahan sakit yang menjalar sampai keujung kaki.

Hyunseong hanya terdiam, ia nggak memeluk Jeongmin atau menenangkan tangisnya. Ia hanya berdiri menatap Jeongmin sampai namja itu berhenti menangis.

-You're The Only One, the story begins-

Jo Youngmin berdiri membelakangi pintu kamarnya sendiri sambil menunduk, namja berambut pirang itu tampak agak gelisah dan hal itu membuat saudara kembarnya, Jo Kwangmin memperhatikannya.

"Kau kenapa, Youngmin?" Tanya Kwangmin bingung, "Mau masuk kamar, ya?"

Youngmin mengangguk, "Tapi aku nggak tahu harus ngapain nanti."

"Lho kok, gitu? Itu kan, kamarmu, kamarku juga sih," Kata Kwangmin.

"Iya kamar kita, dan kamar Jeongmin-hyung juga." Youngmin memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya.

Refleks Kwangmin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, ia dan semua member Boyfriend sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. "A-ada Jeongmin-hyung didalam?" Tanyanya dalam bisikan.

Si kembar tertua mengangguk lagi, lalu berkata dalam bisikan juga, "Aku mau banget membantunya, tapi aku juga bingung harus ngapain."

"Kita kan, nggak jago menangkap suasana, bisa-bisa malah tambah ruwet jadinya," kata Kwangmin yang langsung disetujui Youngmin, lalu kembar berambut hitam itu tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Gimana kalau kita minta bantuan Donghyun-hyung?" Usul Kwangmin.

"Dan Minwoo juga!"Sambut Youngmin semangat, nyaris kehilangan kontrol suaranya. Kemudian kedua saudara kembar itu menuju ke ruang tengah asrama Boyfriend, tempat kemungkinan terbesar sang leader dan maknae berada.

"Kok, lucu, ya? Aku langsung ingat sama Minwoo sementara kau malah ingat Donghyun-hyung." Kekeh Youngmin.

"Iya, apa artinya kita jarang ingat sama pasangan masing-masing, ya?" Balas Kwangmin, terkekeh juga.

"Bukan, siapa tahu pikiran kita ketuker, kita kan, kembar." Youngmin tertawa.

"Ngaco banget sih," komentar Kwangmin sambil tertawa juga.

Ketika dua kembaran itu sampai di ruang tengah, ternyata seorang namja yang mereka kenali sebagai Kim Donghyun sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan seorang namja mungil yang teridentifikasi sebagai No Minwoo *halah, bahasa author ribet*, dari ekspresi keduanya sepertinya pembicaraan itu mengangkat tema yang cukup serius *bahasa ribet mode : off*.

"Hyung," panggil Youngmin seraya duduk disebelah Donghyun dan langsung bersandar ke bahu namja itu.

"Hyung~" Minwoo berkata dengan nada manja, mengikuti tingkah Youngmin saat Kwangmin duduk disebelahnya.

"Tumben kau panggil aku begitu." Ujar Kwangmin, "Pasti ada maunya."

"Apa sih!" Tukas Minwoo, menarik kepalanya dari bahu Kwangmin sambil manyun, "Emangnya nggak boleh?"

"Boleh kok, boleh banget malah," Kwangmin berkata seraya menarik kepala namjachingu-nya itu supaya kembali bersandar ke bahunya.

"Kalian berdua, ada yang mau dibicarakan, ya?" Tanya Donghyun sambil mengusap-usap tangan Youngmin.

"Ne, tentang Jeongmin-hyung." Jawab Kwangmin.

"Kami juga sedang membicarakan itu," Minwoo berkata.

"Hyunseong-hyung sedang nggak ada, ya?" Kwangmin bertanya hati-hati.

"Ne, dia lagi keluar." Donghyun menjawab.

"Awas saja kalau lagi jalan sama Bora-noona!" Kata Youngmin kesal.

"Kau perhatian banget sama Jeongmin," ucap Donghyun, "Bukannya aku cemburu, lho."

"Ya, aku kan, dekat sama Jeongmin-hyung, kami sering ngobrol bareng, jadi... aku tahu gimana perasaannya. Dan aku bener-bener merasa nggak enak kalau nggak membantunya disaat sulit begini." Terang Youngmin.

"Ne, Jeongmin emang deket dan perhatian dengan kita semua, betul apa kata Youngmin, nggak enak kalau kita nggak membantunya, itu nggak baik untuk pencernaan." Donghyun bercanda.

"Hyung! Bisa-bisanya ngelawak disaat begini!" Tukas Minwoo.

"Nggak pa-pa, dong, Minwoo-ah, buat mencairkan suasana." Kilah si leader childish.

Youngmin menegakkan tubuhnya, nggak bersandar pada Donghyun lagi, "Jadi, sekarang kita masuk ke kamarnya dan bicara pelan-pelan padanya?" Ia berkata serius.

"Itu kamarmu dan Kwangmin juga, Youngmin-ah," Donghyun berkata nggak perlu.

"Siapa bilang kamarku, hyung?" Minwoo menyahut sewot, sementara Kwangmin tertawa sambil mengelus-elus bahu namja imut itu.

###

CKLEK

"Jeongmin-hyung?" Youngmin memanggil pada sebuah sesosok tubuh yang tertutup selimut diatas kasur.

"Youngmin, ya?" Balas sosok itu tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Ne, sama leader Donghyun-hyung, maknae Minwoo, dan Kwangmin adikku tercinta juga," jawab Youngmin, agar suasana nggak terlalu kaku, kalau dia bilang 'Donghyun-hyung namjachingu-ku tercinta' bisa-bisa itu lebih menyakiti hati Jeongmin. Kwangmin tersenyum mendengar Youngmin menyebutnya begitu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jeongmin seraya menunjukkan kepalanya, keempat orang yang datang langsung terdiam melihat wajahnya, wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan tampak ceria itu kini justru kelihatan sangat kacau, ia sesenggukan, pipinya basah, dan matanya merah serta bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia nggak lagi terlihat seperti Lee Jeongmin yang seharusnya.

"Hyung," Minwoo mendekati Jeongmin lalu meraba dahinya, "Badanmu panas."

"Kau nggak keluar kamar sejak dua hari lalu, belum makan apa-apa, ya? Gwencahana?" Tanya Donghyun khawatir.

"Saat kalian sedang ada jadwal aku makan kok, cuma aku nggak mau kalian melihat sosokku yang kacau begini. Maaf ya, nggak ikut konser dan fansign kemarin." Ucap Jeongmin menyesal.

"Gak pa-pa, kok, kami mengerti kau sedang sulit, hyung." Kata Kwangmin pengertian.

"Gimana performance kemarin? Bagianku gimana?" Jeongmin bertanya.

"Keren deh, Bestfriends tetap pada excited banget, banyak lho, yang nanyain kamu." Jawab Donghyun, "Apa kau mau makan sesuatu, Jeongmin-ah?" Leader itu nggak mau menjawab kalau bagian Jeongmin kemarin digantikan Hyunseong sang main vocal, untuk saat ini Donghyun ingin dia nggak mengingat namja itu dulu.

"Nggak, aku nggak lapar." Jawab Jeongmin.

"Hyung, ini ada cermin, lho!" Minwoo berkata ceria, siapa tahu mood Jeongmin bisa membaik dengan bercermin.

"Gomawo, Minwoo-ah, tapi aku sudah nggak bercermin sejak dua hari lalu, aku sendiri juga nggak mau lihat wajahku yang lagi kacau dan galau banget gini." Tolak Jeongmin halus, Minwoo jadi merasa nggak enak, tapi Kwangmin mengacungkan jempol atas usahanya.

Youngmin menghela napas berat lalu duduk di tepi kasur Jeongmin, "Hyunseong-hyung itu, bisa-bisanya, ya, jahat banget." Ia berkata kesal.

_'Yaelah, Youngmin, aku mencegah supaya dia nggak ingat Hyunseong, kenapa kamu malah ngomong gitu? =,=' _batin Donghyun.

Minwoo ikut duduk disebelah Youngmin, "Hyung, kau harus kuat, ya? Hwaiting!"

"Ne," Jeongmin menjawab singkat.

Kwangmin, yang sejak tadi diam, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia merasa kesal dan marah. Ia dulu pernah menyukai Jeongmin, Kwangmin suka pada sifat dan sikapnya yang hangat dan menyenangkan, Lee Jeongmin bagaikan punya matahari sendiri yang selalu bersinar yang juga menerangi orang lain, karena itulah Kwangmin suka padanya, ia sampai berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan sangat marah pada orang yang menghilangkan senyum Jeongmin-nya. Agak sakit hati juga saat Jeongmin ternyata jadian dengan Hyunseong, tapi kemudian Minwoo datang dan menjadi matahari hatinya sendiri. Kenapa setelah semua terasa baik, tiba-tiba Hyunseong membuat Jeongmin galau begini, wajar kalau Kwangmin marah. Ralat, ia sangat marah.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Kwangmin seraya melangkah keluar pintu, tanpa menatap seorang pun dalam ruangan.

"Tunggu, aku ikut, Kwang!" Seru Donghyun yang langsung menyusul Kwangmin dan menyamai langkah lebarnya.

"Mau menyeret Hyunseong, kan?" Tanya Donghyun, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kwangmin, "Bagus, kita satu pikiran."

Kedua namja itu tersenyum miring.

###

"Annyeong," sapa Donghyun begitu ia kembali memasuki kamar Jeongmin dan Jo Twins, dimana ada Minwoo juga disana saat ini.

"Hyung, mana Kwangmin?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Dia... ada kok, tepat dibalik pintu itu, cuma saat ini sedang nggak bisa masuk." Jawab sang leader sebiasa mungkin. _'Dia nggak mau kalian melihatnya saat sedang sangat marah.'_ Batinnya.

"Sst... ayo, kalian keluar dulu," suruh Donghyun tepat di telinga Youngmin dan Minwoo, yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menurut. Mereka tersenyum pada Jeongmin sebelum keluar.

CKLEK

"Hyung, kenapa aku dan Minwoo disu-" kata-kata Youngmin langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat Hyunseong yang berdiri disebelah saudara kembarnya diluar ruangan.

"KAU-!"

"Sst, Youngmin, tenang dulu," cegah Kwangmin sebelum kakaknya itu ngamuk, bisa berabe. Seandainya ungkapan 'tatapan setajam pisau' berarti secara harfiah, mungkin Hyunseong sudah terluka dalam karena tatapan Youngmin.

"Hyun, kau masuklah." Suruh Donghyun.

"Ne, hyung," Hyunseong menurut.

"Aku juga sangat marah." Ucap Kwangmin, kedua tangannya meremas-remas kuat, Minwoo yang menyadari hal itu langsung membuka kepalan tangannnya dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari panjang Kwangmin, berharap itu sedikit meredam emosinya.

###

CKLEK

"Young-, eh," secara otomatis Jeongmin terdiam begitu melihat kalau ternyata bukan Youngmin yang masuk, melainkan Hyunseong.

"Aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Hyunseong, mencoba tersenyum pada namja yang duduk diatas kasur. Namja itu nggak menjawabnya, malah memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Tanpa meminta izin, Hyunseong melangkah dan duduk di tepi kasur Jeongmin, persis yang Youngmin lakukan, Jeongmin menggeser sedikit duduknya agak menjauhinya. "Kau tampak kacau, Jeongmin-ah."

_'Salah siapa, coba?'_ Gerutu Jeongmin dalam hati.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Bukannya barusan sedang keluar?" Tanya namja ikal itu ketus, "Pasti Kwangmin dan Hyunseong-hyung yang membawamu kesini."

"Ding dong." Jawab Hyunseong, seperti cara Donghyun saat mengatakan 'tepat'.

"Kencan dengan Bora-noona?"

Hyunseong mengangguk sekali, toh, nggak ada gunanya ia berbohong atau diam saja.

_'Sakit' _ batin Jeongmin, namun ia memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Jeongmin-ah."

"Ne, aku mengerti, lagipula segala sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu nggak baik," Jeongmin menjawab, "termasuk cinta."

"Kalau aku memaksakan untuk terus bersamamu pun, malah akan menyakiti kita berdua." Hyunseong berkata, sejurus kemudian Jeongmin menunduk dalam dan air matanya kembali berlinang, padahal ia sudah berpikir bahwa ia nggak akan bisa menangis lagi saking kering air matanya.

"Jeong-"

"Lalu apa kau pikir bakal lebih baik kalau bukan kita berdua yang terluka? Dengan menerimanya dan memutuskanku begitu, aja?" Jeongmin terisak, "Kau berpikir lebih baik cuma aku yang terluka, begitu?"

"Jeongmin, aku nggak berpikir seperti itu, itu egois banget namanya." Ucap Hyunseong sambil membungkukkan posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap wajah Jeongmin yang menunduk.

"Terus kenapa? Wae?"

"Aku-"

"Sakiit... sakiit..." lirih Jeongmin sambil mencengkeram dadanya, pemandangan itu benar-benar menghancurkan hati Hyunseong, dan keempat namja lain yang mengintip dari celah pintu. Kwangmin menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah menahan marah, sementara Donghyun menarik Youngmin agar menjauhi celah pintu itu lalu memeluknya erat, membiarkan namja pirang itu memukul-mukul dadanya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Hiks... hiks..." isak Jeongmin, kepalanya yang masih menunduk bersandar di dada Hyunseong, tapi mantannya itu cuma menggigit bibir.

"Kau... benar-benar nggak akan memelukku lagi? Dan akan terus bersikap dingin begini walau aku menangis tepat dihadapanmu?"

"Jeongmin-ah, kumohon kau mengerti-"

"Sampai aku menangis memeras darah pun akan tetap begini?" *buset, lebay deh, Jeongmin oppa #author bacot perusak suasana ditendang***.**

Hyunseong mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Jeong-"

"Kau mau membunuhku pelan-pelan, ya?"

GREBB

Mata sipit Jeongmin yang bengkak terbuka selebar ia mampu saat tiba-tiba Hyunseong memeluknya erat. Kepala Jeongmin berada di dada Hyunseong sehingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung namja itu dengan jelas. Hal itu sukses membuat Kwangmin serasa membeku selama sepersekian detik.

"Aku juga sakit saat melihatmu begini, tahu? Aku nggak bisa melihatmu begini menyedihkan selamanya." Ucap Hyunseong, Jeongmin mengakui pujian orang-orang akan suara main vocal mereka ini, suaranya tetap stabil meski detak jantungnya tidak demikian. Jantung Hyunseong kacau, sama kacaunya dengan milik Jeongmin.

"Kau... memelukku... lagi?"

"Ne,"

"Ke... napa? Bukannya kita udah... putus?"

"Aku masih menyukai dan menyayangimu, ingat?"

"Mencintaiku?"

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa detik, keheningan itu juga melanda para member yang ada diluar kamar, mereka semua menunggu jawaban Hyunseong.

"Maaf, tapi ada Bora-noona sekarang."

PRAANGG

Sukses, kali ini Hyunseong benar-benar sukses menghancurkan hati Jeongmin sampai berkeping-keping, mungkin nasibnya akan sama seperti Humpty Dumpty?

_'Sakiit...'_

"Tuhaan... sakiit..." rintih Jeongmin.

#

"Hyunseong babbo, Shim Hyunseong babbo!" Youngmin menggeram marah, ia nyaris berteriak frustasi kalau saja Donghyun tidak buru-buru menutup bibirnya dengan bibirnya (?).

"Sst... tenang, Youngmin... tenang..." bisik Donghyun.

"Tapi, hyung-!"

"Sst," Donghyun mendesis sebelum kembali mencium namjachingu-nya itu, berharap ia tidak perlu melihatnya mengamuk.

_'Hyunseong-ah, apa kau yakin?'_ Leader itu membatin.

#

"Babbo! Jangan suka memberi harapan palsu begitu!" Marah Jeongmin.

Hyunseong melepaskan pelukannya, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jeongmin, menghapus air matanya. "Lee Jeongmin, yang bersinar seperti matahari," ia memanggil.

"Jangan bersikap hangat padaku."

"Aku menyayangimu." Ada penekanan pada kalimat Hyunseong.

"Seberapa penting Bora-noona?"

"Nggak bisa kukatakan."

"Kau mau tetap putus danganku?"

"..."

"..."

"Ya."

Hati Jeongmin sudah hancur, jadi ia nggak akan hancur dua kali. "Oke, gomawo karena mau menemuiku, dan... memelukku. Katakan pada member yang lain kalau aku akan kembali ke jadwal Boyfriend dan mulai tersenyum lagi besok." Jeongmin berkata.

"Benar-benar oke? Jinjja?"

Jeongmin mengangguk, lalu dengan perlahan Hyunseong melepaskan tangannya, berdiri, dan membuka pintu untuk keluar, buru-buru KwangWoo dan DongYoung menjauhi pintu itu.

"Jeongmin bilang ia akan kembali ke jadwal Boyfriend besok," Hyunseong berkata sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Dan, ia akan mulai tersenyum lagi."

"Kalian..." kata-kata Donghyun langsung dipotong oleh Hyunseong.

"Hyung, aku akan bilang pada manajer kalau Jeongmin akan beraktivitas lagi besok," kemudian namja yang mendadak terkesan dingin itu melangkah menjauh, "Lagipula, kau tampaknya sibuk disini, leader-hyung."

###

BRUK

DUAAKH

Minwoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dua detik yang lalu Kwangmin mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok dan detik ini namja tinggi kurus itu meninju tembok tepat disebelah wajahnya, jelas Minwoo kaget. Namka imut itu membuka matanya perlahan, memberanikan diri menatap Kwangmin yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Wae, Kwangmin?" Tanya Minwoo lembut.

"Hhh, Minwoo-ah, kau tahu aku pernah suka pada Jeongmin-hyung, kan?" Kata Kwangmin, dadanya naik-turun.

"Ne, aku tahu."

"Kau marah kalau kuungkit soal itu?"

Minwoo menggeleng, "Ani, nggak sama sekali."

"Aku marah, Minwoo, benar-benar marah pada Hyunseong-hyung, begitu juga kakakku, ia juga marah."

"Ya, dia nggak seperti Hyunseong-hyung yang kukenal." Minwoo membiarkan namja berambut hitam pekat itu menenagkan dirinya dulu.

"Kwangmin..." panggil Minwoo, "Kau ingat besok kita ada performance Pink Romance?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Nggak bagus buat Jeongmin-hyung melihat Hyunseong-hyung dan Bora-noona bersama."

"Masa' kita mau ngejauh-jauhin mereka, sih? Ngaco Minwoo." Tukas Kwangmin.

"Aish, dengar aku dulu! Belum selesai!" Manyun Minwoo, "Mulai besok, kau dan aku akan membuat Jeongmin-hyung ceria saat ia sedih, oke? Bareng Youngmin dan Donghyun-hyung juga, termasuk saat perform, arra?"

Kwangmin tersenyum, "Kenapa kau bisa begini pengertian, ha? Kukira kau bakal marah atau cemburu."

Minwoo balas tersenyum, dengan senyuman malaikat #melting berjamaah, "Selama Kwangmin masih untukku, aku nggak marah, tapi kalau udah mulai berani memikirkan orang lain saat bersamaku..."

"Awas kau, Jo Kwangmin!" Ancam Minwoo sambil menunjukkan kepalannya.

"Ahahaha, oke, oke," kekeh Kwangmin, Minwoo sukses membuat mood-nya lebih baik.

"Kalau... kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu nggak marah lagi..." Minwoo berkata pelan, "Soalnya... Kwangmin seram sekali kalau marah, Youngmin juga, a-aku jadi takut..."

"Begitu? Maaf..." Ucap Kwangmin.

"Tuh, bibirmu sampai luka," Minwoo menghapus darah di bibir Kwangmin dengan jarinya, sedetik kemudian tangan itu digenggam Kwangmin.

"Minwoo, pejamkan matamu," Suruh Kwangmin, Minwoo langsung menurut dan Kwangmin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Eits," cegah Minwoo tiba-tiba, "Jangan bayangkan sedang mencium Jeongmin-hyung ya!"

Kwangmin tersenyum memperlihatkan taring panjangnya, "Nggak akan, chagi." Katanya final sebelum melumat bibir pink Minwoo.

~(You're The Only One)~

"K. Will! Sistar! And the Boyfriend!" Sistar berseru tanda performance Pink Romance akan dimulai, penonton bersorak heboh dan meneriakkan nama bias mereka masing-masing.

Jeongmin Boyfriend tersenyum kemudian menyanyikan bagiannya, Bestfriends bersorak heboh,kemudian artis-artis Starship Planet lain membawakan bagian mereka dengan ceria, menggambarkan lagu yang mereka bawakan bersama-sama.

Sepanjang lagu Hyunseong berdiri disamping Bora Sistar, keduanya tampak akrab dan sangat dekat, maklum, mereka kan, -**ceritanya **- p*c*r*n. *TIDAAAKKK! Author nggak sanggup nulisnya! Semoga nggak akan jadi kenyataaann! #bawa spanduk 'anti Hyunseong-B*ra'*. Dan jelas saja, hal itu membuat member-member Boyfriend yang lain menautkan alis mereka.

_'Duh, nggak enak banget, nih,'_ Jeongmin membatin karena ia berada di sisi kanan panggung bersama mereka, ia langsung melangkah ketengah dimana ada Donghyun, dan member-member Boyfriend yang lain.

"Pink pink pink pink pink romance~" semua member Boyfriend menyanyikannya sambil mengelilingi Jeongmin, menghalangi jarak pandangnya, Jeongmin sendiri cuma bisa tertawa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan untuknya. Donghyun dan Youngmin meragkulnya nyaris sepanjang lagu, hal yang dulu dilakukan Hyunseong.

"Coming coming with my snow princess!" Alih-alih menunjuk Bora, pasangan rapper Kwangmin dan Minwoo menyerbu wajah dan rambut Jeongmin dengan semprotan salju buatan, membuat bahkan tertawa karena Jeongmin jadi kelihatan putih semua.

Tanpa sadar, sejak menit pertama lagu mata Hyunseong tidak bisa lepas dari Jeongmin, ia senang namja itu sudah tersenyum kembali, tapi mendadak ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti dadanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu dan Jeongmin tersenyum tipis padanya. Perasaan hangat yang sama saat ia pertama kai jatuh cinta. Cinta pada orang yang sama, Lee Jeongmin.

"Kau lihat apa, sih? Aku ada disini!" Bisik Bora saat Hyunseong tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ng, Jeongmin." Jawab Hyunseong jujur, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok ikal ditengah rangkulan member Boyfriend itu.

SRET

Bora meletakkan tangannya di pipi Hyunseong dan memaksanya agar menoleh padanya, hal itu jelas membuat penonton histeris dan Bestfriends pendukung SeongJeong terutama author menggeram #waduh.

"Kau cuma boleh melihatku! Cuma ada aku di matamu!" Kata Bora dengan penekanan.

Hyunseong tersenyum, "Arraseo," ucapnya.

_'Jeongmin, you still catch my eyes. Walau yeoja ini ada didepanku, kenapa malah kamu yang kupikirkan? Tuhann...'_

_###_

"Hyunseong," panggil Donghyun yang duduk di sofa bersama semua member ketika namja itu memasuki asrama.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kau mau gabung bersama kami? Tiga hari lagi kan, tahun baru, kita buka kado dari Bestfriends sama-sama." Tawar leader itu dengan senyum ramah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hyunseong melihat juga ekspresi member yang lain, Youngmin yang tersenyum paksa sehingga malah jadi menakutkan, Kwangmin yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali, Minwoo yang nyengir, dan Jeongmin yang diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Ne, hyung, nanti malam performance terakhir kita tahun ini, kita harus... mendekatkan diri?" Kata Minwoo dengan cengiran bingung, "Bukan begitu, Donghyun-hyung?" Maknae itu meminta bantuan.

"Ne, seperti kata Minwoo, nggak enak dilihat kalau kita diam-diaman gini." Susul Donghyun.

Hyunseong memamerkan senyum tulusnya, yang mau tak mau masih bisa membuat jantung Jeongmin berdetak lebih cepat. "Ne, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang di asrama, padahal aku mulai sering disini. Dari mana?" Tanya Donghyun begitu Hyunseong duduk, jadinya malah seperti interogasi.

"Kafe." Jawab Hyunseong singkat.

"Kencan sama Bora-noona?" Nada tanya Youngmin benar-benar seperti interogasi. Hyunseong mengangguk sekali, persis jawabannya pada Jeongmin tempo hari.

"Ooh, gimana kencannya?" Tanya Kwangmin sambil merobek kertas pembungkus kado dengan kasar.

"Garing. Garing banget. Ia marah padaku." Hyunseong menjawab. Jeongmin mengepalkan tangannya, sampai selembar kartu pos yang dipegangnya jadi lecek.

"Ini, hyung," Minwoo menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado pada Hyunseong, "Buatmu."

Hyunseong membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah miniatur piano seukuran telapak tangan yang terbuat dari kaca dengan ukiran matahari, semua member memperhatikannya dengan kagum. "Kok, yang begini dikasih buatku, ya?" Ujar Hyunseong, _'Jeongmin banget.'_

"Lucu..." gumam Jeongmin, yang membuat semua orang menoleh padanya.

Hyunseong tersenyum menatap namja ikal itu, "Ini, untuk Jeongmin."

"Eh, hyung, bukan begi-"

"Sudah, ini buat Jeongmin saja, lebih cocok."

Donghyun mengangguk saat Jeongmin menatapnya dengan tanya, jadi Jeongmin menerima uluran piano kaca mungil itu, memperhatikannya sebentar.

"Ng, kurasa aku tahu kenapa ia memberikannya padamu, hyung." Ucap Kwangmin, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kardusnya.

"Untuk Hyunseong-oppa, supaya bisa selalu teringat pada Jeongmin-oppa yang jago main piano dan bersinar seperti matahari, hehehe^.^."

Jeongmin menunduk dan menatap piano itu, tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lain, tangan Hyunseong. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Buat Jeongmin saja, lebih cocok."

"Ani, ini buatmu, hyung, tertulis begitu, kan?"

"Tanpa ini pun, entah kenapa aku selalu ingat pada Jeongmin."

Hening.

Keheningan yang melanda ruangan itu baru pecah setelah Youngmin bersin.

###

"Kau itu..."

"Maaf, noona."

"JAHAT!"

"Ne, aku tahu, tapi ini sudah ngga bisa dipaksakan, Bora-noona."

"Wae? Ada orang lain, kan? Siapa sih? Jeongmin?"

Hyunseong mengangguk.

"Kenapa sih, kau nggak bisa melupakannya?"

"Sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu nggak baik, noona, dan..." ia berhenti sebentar, tersenyum, "...Memaksakan diriku sendiri untuk melupakan Jeongmin juga sama nggak baiknya."

"Haah! Kalau begini dari dulu saja nggak usah menerimaku! Jadi aku nggak perlu sakit hati begini!" Jerit Yeoja itu frustasi.

"Makanya aku minta maaf, noona, ternyata perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas dongsaeng-noona. Aku babbo banget karena baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Kau memang masih naif!" Marah Bora.

"Goodbye, noona." Dan Hyunseong pun meninggalkannya.

"Lihat saja apa yang bakal terjadi pada Jeongmin-mu itu, Shim Hyunseong." Ancamnya dengan senyum nenek sihir *Yeah! Nenek sisir! Eh, sihir! Ngaco nih, keyboard #apasih*.

###

"Hei, kau Lee Jeongmin?" Tanya tiga orang namja yang terlihat seperti preman ketika Jeongmin baru pulang dari toko, melewati sebuah gang.

"Persis dengan yang di foto, hyung." Bisik salah satu diantara mereka.

_'Hello~ aku ini Lee Jeongmin Boyfriend! Masa' mereka nggak kenal aku, sih? Nggak punya TV, ya?'_ Jeongmin membatin kesal.

"Kau, ikut kami!"

_'Waduh, mereka berbahaya!'_

CRIINNGG~

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya berkilauan muncul, Jeongmin memamerkan senyumnya yang terkenal pada ketiga preman itu, membuat mereka terbengong-bengong dan menganga. Berhasil?

"Hyung, dia cantik juga, lho," kata salah satu diantara mereka.

Ups, ternyata nggak berhasil, malah tambah buruk.

"Hhaha, aku jadi penasaran gimana rasanya," kata yang paling menyeramkan sambil tersenyum yadong #author merinding.

Ketiga preman itu semakin mendekat, dan Jeongmin sudah terpojok.

_'Ga-gawat... Hy-Hyunseong-hyung tolong aku, jebal! Ah, babbo Jeongmin! Kenapa disaat begini malah teringat dia?' _Pikir Jeongmin kalut.

Dua orang preman itu langsung mencengkeram lengan Jeonngmin, sementara yang paling seram tadi meraih dagunya. "Kau apa sudah punya pacar, ha?" Ia bertanya sambil mendekatkan mulut bau alkoholnya ke leher Jeongmin.

"To-tolong-!"

"Berani berteriak atau menjerit, kami pakai senjata tajam!" Ancam yang memegangi lengan kiri Jeongmin sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau.

DUAKK

"Kalian pikir aku selemah apa?" Seru Jeongmin setelah menendang namja yang memegangi tangan kanannya hingga jatuh dengan gerakan lempar kaki yang ia pelajari dari dance MV Boyfriend bagian reff.

_'Setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih pada lead dancers Minwoo dan Kwangmin,'_ pikir Jeongmin sempat-sempatnya.

DUAAKKH

"Hy-hyung?" Jeongmin terpaku ketika tiba-tiba si preman yang paling seram dipukul jatuh dari belakang, ternyata Hyunseong, persis di drama-drama.

DUAAKKH

Preman yang satu lagi juga berhasil Hyunseong pukul jatuh.

"Kalian ini suruhan orang, kan?" Kata Hyunseong.

"Ki-kita ketahuan! Ka-kabur!"

Dan begitu saja, ketiga preman tadi langsung kabur.

"Huu~ masa' langsung kabur? Padahal tadi kan, aku cuma nebak." Ujar Hyunseong. "Gwenchana, Jeongmin-ah?"

"Ne, gomawo, hyung," senyum Jeongmin, _'Kok, bisa, ya?'_

"Ng, jadi teringat sama Don't Touch My Girl." Hyunseong berkata sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Bisa aja, hyung," kekeh Jeongmin.

"Sst! Youngmin, rambutmu itu terlalu mencolok, kita bisa ketahuan!"

"Kok, kau nggak protes sama Donghyun-hyung, sih, Kwang? Rambutnya kan, merah begitu!"

"Ssst! Jo Twins, kalian terlalu tinggi, gimana mau ngumpet?"

"Aah! Kalian dongsaeng berisik! Tuh, Jeongmin jadi melihat kesini!"

"Kau juga berisik, hyung!'

"Lho? Donghyun-hyung, Minwoo, Jo Twins? Ngapain kalian numpuk dibelakang tembok begitu?"

"HUWAAA~!"

GUBRAAKK

"A-aduhh, appo~" rintih Minwoo.

"Jo Kwangmin! Bangun dari atasku!" Omel Youngmin.

"Cerewet! Aku juga ditindih Minwoo!" Balas Kwangmin.

"Heh, kalian bertiga memang kurus, tapi BERAT JUGA, TAHU!" Donghyun berteriak kesal, sementara Minwoo yang paling atas cuma bisa pasang tampang malaikat-tanpa-dosa-nya.

"Kalian ngapain, sih?" Tanya Jeongmin curiga.

"Eeh, kami-kami-kami cuma... cari angin sedikit kok," kilah Donghyun yang langsung berdiri tegak secepat kilat.

"Bos! Kami sudah melakukannya! Bagus kan, akting kami barusan?" Tiba-tiba ketiga preman tadi balik lagi.

"Iya, pukulan Hyunseong-hyung tadi sakit banget, betulan full power kayaknya!"

DOEENGGG

Donghyun, yang dipanggil 'bos' oleh para preman tadi cuma nyengir pada Jeongmin, begitu juga Hyunseong. "Babbo kalian!" Maki Donghyun sambil menggeplak kepala para preman palsu itu.

"Jadi..." Jeongmin sengaja membiarkan titik-titik itu kosong.

"Yahh... sebenarnya ini sudah direncanakan, hyung, kami beserta Hyunseong-hyung yang menyewa mereka." Aku Minwoo, menunduk takut-takut.

"Iya, hyung, skenarionya sudah dibuat kayak di drama-drama." Susul Youngmin.

"Ta-tapi tujuannya baik, kok! Bukan untuk mengerjaimu, hyung! Maksudnya supaya bisa ada adegan romantis antara kau dan Hyunseong-hyung, gitu!" Kwangmin menambahkan dengan cepat.

"Iya, seharusnya semuanya sempurna, tapi karena dongsaeng berisik dan preman babbo ini makanya gagal." Kata Donghyun dengan penekanan pada kata 'dongsaeng berisik' dan 'preman babbo'.

"Ya sudah, kalian pulang! Nanti uangnya kutransfer! Tapi karena gagal total, diskon, ya!" Suruh Donghyun pada para preman palsu.

"Yaahh, bos~!"

"Pulang!"

"NE!"

Dan tinggallah para member Boyfriend dengan tatapan killer Lee Jeongmin.

###

Hyunseong melangkah ke balkon asrama Boyfriend yang cukup luas, rambutnya basah karena ia dan semua member Boyfriend harus mandi besar-besaran gara-gara disiram kecap dan saos yang baru dibeli oleh Jeongmin sebagai hukuman karena mengerjainya.

"Jeongmin-ah," Hyunseong memanggil si pemilik nama yang sudah lebih dulu berada di balkon dan menatap langit.

"Hyung," balas Jeongmin sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak marah soal yang tadi sore, kan?" Hyunseong berdiri disebelah namja ikal itu, ikut bersandar ke pagar balkon dan menatap langit malam Seoul.

"Hmm, menyebalkan sih, aku sudah mikir bakal kayak di drama-drama, tapi nyatanya malah..." manyun Jeongmin.

"Sama kayak di drama-drama, kok, tapi drama komedi-romantis." Kata Hyunseong, disusul tawa keduanya.

"Besok sudah 31 Desember, ya, hyung?" Jeongmin menggumam.

"Ne, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, ya?" Balas Hyunseong.

Jeongmin tersenyum, "Hampir lupa."

"Jeongmin-ah,"

"Wae?"

"Aku tahu ini egois banget, tapi..." Hyunseong menatap lekat namja itu, namja yang sialnya baru ia sadari sebagai satu-satunya yang ia cintai.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan memenagkan hatimu lagi?"

"Hyung, itu..."

"Egois. Aku tahu. Aku emang babbo banget karena baru menyadari betapa pentingnya kamu. Dan aku juga nggak tahu diri karena justru malah menyakiti semua orang sekarang." *gak semua orang juga kali, oppa #disumpel*.

"Maafkan aku karena menyakitimu, Jeongmin-ah, aku-"

"Sst!"

Hyunseong lagsung terdiam begitu Jeongmin menyuruhnya diam dengan mencium bibirnya, perlu beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk bisa saling menyesuaikan diri dan menikmati sentuhan masing-masing.

"Tahu nggak? Aku masih menyukaimu, hyung." Ujar Jeongmin dengan wajah memerah. "Peluk aku kalau kau juga."

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyunseong memeluk Jeongmin, kali ini ia nggak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Gimana aku harus mengobati hatimu?" Tanya Hyunseong, menatap wajah yang dicintainya.

"Cukup berada disisiku seumur hidup, dan... peluk aku."

"Ada lagi?"

"Masih banyak, tapi kalau mau kusebutkan satu-satu..."

"Kesimpulannya, deh."

"Cintai aku selamanya."

"Oke." Jawab Hyunseong sebelum membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya.

-THE EHD-

^^Happy ending for SeongJeong Couple! ^^

a/n : Woooohoooooooo...! Selesai juga! Selesai juga FF yang dikebut sehari ini! Special FF yang pertama di-publish buat Hyunseong-oppa's birthday (09/06/12). Dari pagi sampe jam 5 sore tanpa makan dan minum demi FF! #cari penyakit ~_~. Bias utama author di BF itu Hyunseong, yang kedua Jeongmin, makanya suka banget SeongJeong/JeongSeong/HyunJeong/HyunMin couple #gak nanya.

Gimana? Bagus gak? Tadinya sih, mau oneshoot, tapi jadinya malah panjang begini. Comments are really appreciated! But NO COPY-PASTE please!

Tambahan : Kata 'Ding dong' yang diucapkan Hyunseong memang terinpirasi dari Donghyun di Boyfriend Coffee Prince Parody : Coffee Friend. Sifat dan sikap para member author coba semirip mungkin dengan fakta-fakta yang beredar, mungkin ada yang kurang, lebay, atau justru nggak mirip sama sekali itu berarti author harus meningkatkan diri lagi, mian #bow. Dan disini, author lebih suka pake kata 'maaf' daripada 'mian', karena terasa lebih 'ngena'kalau pake 'maaf' (itu menurut author). Lalu untuk kesalahan tata bahasa atau typos, author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sebesar cinta Hyunseong ke Jeongmin (lhoo?), manusia adalah tempatnya salah dan lupa #bow.

Author pamittt! *bawa si ganteng Hyunseong-oppa #disemur Jeongmin-oppa*.


End file.
